dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Gohan
|Race = 1/2 Human-type Earthling-1/2 Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = May, Age 757[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10196&hilit=heights+weights6 Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, 2009] |Date of death = Age 780Daizenshuu 7, 1996 (revived after Age 788(in''Shin Budokai: Another Road'') (spirit destroyed in Age 797, actual timeline)[[Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road]], 2007 N/A Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (alternative ending) |Height = |Weight = |Allegiance = Z Fighters (Age 761 - 767) |FamConnect = Gohan (alternate timeline counterpart) Grandpa Gohan (adoptive great-grandfather) Future Bardock (paternal Grandfather) Gine (paternal grandmother) Future Ox-King (maternal grandfather) Future Goku (father) Future Chi-Chi (mother) Raditz (uncle) Future Piccolo (mentor) Future Trunks (student and fusee) }} '''Future Gohan' (未来の孫悟飯, Mirai no Gohan) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Gohan that appears in the timeline in which Future Trunks lives.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 Far more serious and aggressive than his present timeline counterpart, Future Gohan is showcased as a twenty-three-year-old man and is depicted as the mentor of Future Trunks. After his father dies from a heart virus and cannot be wished back with the Dragon Balls, due to his death being a natural cause and the murder of the Z Fighters at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18 six months later, Gohan becomes Earth's last line of defense. Now a Super Saiyan, he spends the following thirteen years attempting to take down the androids, all the while training Future Trunks in the hope that he may one day be able to defeat them. Appearance Future Gohan appears as a tall, stern, and muscular man. He also dons a uniform greatly resembling that of Goku's early uniform, and states that he is inspired to wear it in the hopes that he will one day be as strong as he was. In the Japanese version, Gohan states that he made it so that he can be as strong as his father while in the English version, Gohan never explained where he got the Gi. The only differences between his uniform and Goku's is that the sleeves are longer on his, his boots are a dark blue with yellowish stripes on the bottom edges and without the line running in the middle of the boots from top to bottom, and he also wears his own kanji symbol on the back, Han, 飯."Dragonball, Z, GT Symbol Guide", myfavoritegames.com Bulma even states that Gohan looked strikingly similar to Goku when wearing this uniform. His hair is cut much shorter, somewhat resembling the haircut his alternate past counterpart had when fighting with Cell, only it was more grown into (because Future Gohan was a full-grown adult). He also obtains a scar that runs down the left side of his face, the after effect of an injury sustained during a battle with the androids that also cost him his left arm. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that he spent the latter half of his life in, Future Gohan is shown being very serious and more aggressive than his present timeline counterpart, but does retain his calm and joking nature, much like his father. Future Gohan is shown to be in quite a bit of pain and stress after all the years of challenging the androids alone, and has a sort of "do or die" attitude. However numerous times he appears to hide it, let go, and just enjoy life for what it is worth, most notably when telling Future Trunks to forget about becoming a Super Saiyan until he knows he is ready (in the anime special). Future Gohan also is incredibly close to Future Trunks, and appears to even consider him as his little brother. He also appears to be deeply angered by the deaths of his close friends, which is told out loud to Future Trunks by stating that he remembers back to how the androids killed Future Piccolo and Future Krillin when transforming into a Super Saiyan. Although he once shared the same dream as his mainstream counterpart of becoming a scholar, due to the apocalyptic event that took place, Future Gohan presumably never went to school to fulfill that dream. It is assumed he spent all of his time training and pondering ways in which to stop the androids, making him a complete warrior instead of the scholar his present timeline counterpart becomes in late Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT. But Future Gohan said to Future Bulma that he always dreamed of being strong like his father meaning he never wanted to be a scholar anyway. However, he is unable to receive the ample training with Goku like his present timeline counterpart does, and therefore, is never able to reach anywhere near his full potential,Dragon Ball Z episode 155, "Super Vegeta" which leads to his miserable defeats, and ultimately his death, against the weaker Androids of the future.Dragon Ball Z episode 164, "Ghosts from Tomorrow" In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 we learn a bit more about Future Gohan's personality. He is still highly intelligent like his maintimeline counterpart, able to quickly figure out that the Trunks that assisted him is from the future and also was able to learn that his fateful encounter with the androids has a purpose. Later when Xeno Trunks alters the course of history for this timeline causing Future Gohan to actually destroy the androids, Gohan mentions that he is looking forward to taking a break and enjoying the peace but mentions he will still defend and protect the world with Xeno Trunks, officially taking over his father's role in the greatly altered Future timeline. Biography Earth's final hope The point of timeline divergence with Future Gohan and his main timeline counterpart occurred when Future Frieza arrived on Earth in August of Age 764. Originally, Future Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to arrive and kill Frieza and his father (Goku even states to Future Trunks in the main series that was what he was going to do), but the events in the series differ, as Future Trunks arrives and kills the tyrants instead of Goku, thus the timeline divergence.Dragon Ball Z episode 120, "Another Super Saiyan?" Future Gohan hails from the true original timeline (one without a Future Trunks coming back in time, obviously) and because of this, the events that unfold are far different from those in the main series. After the death of his father due to a lethal heart virus in Age 766, and then the murders of the Z Fighters by the androids on May 12th, Age 767 and the Dragon Balls becoming useless forever, due to Future Piccolo's death and Future Kami's death as the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life, Gohan's life is altered drastically.Dragon Ball Z episode 121, "Welcome Back Goku" It is stated that the death of Gohan's friends, like Future Piccolo and Future Krillin, sparked his transformation into a Super Saiyan. Over the course of the following thirteen years, Gohan trains himself to be able to take down the androids, and over time, develops a close relationship to Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma. As the last remaining Z Fighter, he continuously takes it upon himself to challenge the androids, even though he is outnumbered and outclassed. Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan sometime during the years-long struggle against the androids. In the special, Trunks also states that being a half-Saiyan hybrid like himself, Gohan must understand how he feels about not being able to stop the androids, and while he does, Gohan still states that Trunks is currently an emotional wreck like he was when he was not allowed to train and fight with his friends. Future Gohan's first true appearance in the special is his arrival at a city the androids had just recently attacked, thirteen years after the Z Fighters had been killed. He encounters Future Trunks in the ruins of the city, and after hearing his plea to learn to fight, agrees to take him under his wing. During a day of relaxation, the androids attack the theme park Super World while Gohan and Trunks happen to be flying overhead. The two quickly head toward the park to battle the androids. Upon arrival, Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight. Gohan then battles with Android 17, transforms into his Super Saiyan form and despite a few lucky hits from Android 17, quickly gains the upper-hand. However, Android 18 soon intervenes and Gohan finds himself quickly overwhelmed. In an attempt to assist Gohan, Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before Android 18 can deliver a powerful energy blast to the young warrior, Gohan rushes in and takes the attack for him, saving Trunks' life. Gohan then carries the unconscious Trunks while trying to find a place to hide. He is successful in hiding until the androids decide to bomb the entire area in hopes of driving them out. Gohan manages to protect Trunks and stay hidden, but at the cost of his left arm, which is completely blown off in the bombing. Merely one Senzu Bean remains in Gohan's bag and rather than use it to restore his arm, he chooses to give it to Trunks, which saves him from death. Trunks awakes a moment later and brings the unconscious Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where Bulma treats his wounds. After Gohan's injuries heal, the two resume training. Trunks, pushing ever closer to becoming a Super Saiyan, quickly begins to improve day by day. The end of a hero Several time later, during a day of training, the nearby Pepper Town is attacked by the androids. Gohan prepares himself for battle, only to see young Trunks begging to fight alongside him. Gohan seemingly accepts, only to knock Trunks out to avoid the young warrior from being nearly killed again, or worse. The one-armed Gohan seals his final fate when he flies into the city alone and ambushes the androids. Despite his handicap, Gohan puts up a long, suspenseful fight against the combined power of the androids. As Gohan tries his hardest to keep his defenses up, the androids then blast a building when Gohan is trying to keep his defense up, interrupting his vision. The two androids then knock Gohan down and continuously blast Gohan with continuous energy waves, killing Gohan. Trunks awakens when Gohan's ki depletes. He then searches the city, only to find Gohan's dead body laying in a pool of blood and water. His rage bursts out and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. *It is to be noted that in the manga chapter upon which the special is based, not only was the first battle against the Androids (where Gohan obtains his facial scar and severed arm) never shown, but Trunks was already able to transform into a Super Saiyan, and Android 18 presumably never joins the battle, as Android 17 mockingly brags that he only used under half of his maximum when he defeated Gohan over a year ago, and kills him with ease before Trunks is able to awaken and find Gohan's corpse in the debris (also notable is that no rain is ever seen during this scene, although Trunks ramming his fists into the ground in frustration is shown, if much less accentuated). Appearance in Trunks' flashback In the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow", a flashback via Trunks showcases Future Gohan waging a battle against Androids 17 and 18. In the flashback, Gohan battles with Android 18 first, but despite a few good blows, he is eventually smashed into a rock pile when Android 17 intervenes. Before the downed warrior can rise again, the androids prepare to assault him, but Trunks steps in and cuts off a few locks of Android 18's hair. Trunks is attacked but Gohan is able to save him. However, he is quickly overwhelmed so he and Trunks hide among the ruins of the city in order to devise a plan. A flashback of Gohan picturing his dying father is shown, and he states he will strive to make him proud. The next scene shows Gohan and Trunks charging at the androids, but nothing beyond this is seen other than a large explosion and Trunks' narrative describing his mentor's death. The scene has many similarities to the TV special, and may display the basis of it in a nutshell, but the scene does differ. It is often debatable if the differences in the flashback was because it was a fight not seen in the special, that the animators made a mistake, or Trunks' flashback was just interpreted different (if in-universe description counts). Nevertheless, this episode of Dragon Ball Z premiered in Japan on November 11, 1992, before "The History Of Trunks" special aired in Japan on February 23, 1993. Like what was seen in the TV Special, Future Gohan appears in Dragon Ball Super during Future Trunks' flashback. In it, Gohan is with Trunks sit down when the androids attack a city nearby, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and asks Trunks to stay, but he refuses and wants to go with his master, Gohan agrees and when both prepares to go, Gohan knocks Trunks out and goes by himself to face the androids. Later, Trunks finds Gohan's dead body, much to his sadness and begins to cry, achieving for the first time his Super Saiyan transformation. An image of Future Gohan appeared when Gohan arrived to wave Trunks goodbye, causing the latter to reminisce the times he and Future Gohan shared. A tearful Trunks dwells on his failure to protect his world, but was cheered up by Gohan's optimistic words. Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road Future Gohan is brought back to life by Future Old Kai to help fight Future Majin Buu, along with Future Pikkon and Future Bardock. Present Gohan and Future Supreme Kai go to the Sacred World of the Kais to obtain the Z Sword, only to find that Gohan cannot remove it and then says that they may need the "chosen one", which is Future Gohan. They bring Future Gohan to the Sacred World of the Kais, and he removes it easily compared to the other Gohan. Later, the sword is broken by Present Gohan, which frees Old Kai, who proceeds to unlock Future Gohan's hidden potential, after which Old Kai gives Future Gohan his life so he can help fight alongside the Z Fighters because Future Trunks is having problems dealing with Z Clones (clones of the Z Fighters), Future Janemba, Future Cooler, Cell, Future Broly, and Future Kid Buu. Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 The Future Warrior finds Future Trunks looking at his timeline's Scroll of Eternity which shows Future Gohan's fight against Future 17 & 18 that leads to his death in Age 780. Trunks is reminded of his sorrow over the loss of his master when he witnesses his first Super Saiyan transformation via the scroll. Later while talking with the Future Warrior, Elder Kai, and Chronoa, a history change occurs within the Scroll of Age 780 and as it is dangerous for Trunks to go into his own history, the Future Warrior is tasked with fixing it alone. In the altered history of Age 780, Future Gohan is confronted by Dark Future Android 16 and is surprised when he realizes there is another Android. Future 16 states his mission is to eliminate the son of Goku. Fortunately, the Future Warrior arrives and teams up with Future Gohan. Noticing the Warrior's strength, Future Gohan is surprised there is another strong warrior around, but after thinking about it realizes there shouldn't be anyone else that strong on Earth. The two eventually manage to defeat Future 16, however they are soon confronted by the evil demonic Android, Mira. While Future Gohan is confused wth the situation, he teams up with the Future Warrior against Mira, however Mira is too strong for them. Refusing to see his master and the warrior die at the hands of Mira, Trunks defies the Supreme Kai of Time's orders and travels to Age 780 to join the fight. Gohan is surprised to see the grown up Super Saiyan Trunks, but decides to focus on the battle at hand. Together Trunks, Gohan, and the Warrior manage to overpower Mira, who is surprised that his power is still not enough, before retreating. Afterwards Gohan talks with Trunks and correctly surmises that Trunks is from the future, assuming that Trunks' presence meant he had used his mother's finished Time Machine to travel to Age 780. Overcome with emotion after being reunited with his mentor and refusing to let his master die, Trunks asks to join Gohan in fighting 17 & 18, despite knowing that this would be in violation of the original history and in direct defiance of the Supreme Kai of Time. Chronoa fails to convince Trunks to reconsider and asks the Future Warrior to get him to reconsider. However before they can do so, Gohan steps in and having deduced his fate, asks if Gohan's actions would bring peace to the future, causing Trunks to momentarily pause. Knowing it is for the greater good, Gohan decides to accept his fate and leaves to face 17 & 18 alone. Trunks tries to follow but is blocked by the Future Warrior. Gohan convinces Trunks to let him leave and says the Future Warrior is a good friend. Gohan then leaves to confront his fate while Trunks and the Future Warrior return to Age 852. The Supreme of Kai Time, Elder Kai, and the Warrior observe Trunks as he watches Gohan heroically die fighting the Androids. It is implied that Gohan's original statements to 17 and 18 in The History of Trunks special about someone stronger rising to defeat them was due to his encounter with Xeno Trunks. This is suggested by Supreme Kai of Time's and Elder Kai's comments while they are observing Trunks watch Future Gohan's death via the Time Scroll. In the second and final Xenoverse 2 alternate ending, due to an change in history caused by Towa's Distorted Time Eggs, Future Trunks ends up showing up to help Future Gohan fight the Androids, letting his emotions take him over and not caring about the circumstances of changing the course of history. Upon defeating the Androids, Trunks decides to stay in the newly made alternate timeline with Future Gohan, using his knowledge as a Time Patroller in order to prepare for future threats such as Future Cell and Future Majin Buu. Future Gohan jokingly calls him a "human crystal ball". Chronoa shows this change to the Future Warrior and asks their opinion on how they think she should handle it. Chronoa will thank them for their opinion but regardless of the Warrior's choice, Chronoa says she ultimately has the final say on the matter. The ending is unclear if Chronoa chose to fix the change, erase it, or leave it as it is. Chronoa later explains that the defective Time Eggs Towa created caused changes in history that strongly reflect the thoughts of the other people there, which created a timeline where Xeno Trunks chose to save his mentor's life, instead of allowing him to die as he did in the restored original timeline. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, Future Gohan appears in Conton City standing near the pond north of the Recreation Plaza. He will offer to train the Future Warrior but must first test them as he considers his training method is harsh similar to his mentor Future Piccolo's. After completing the test, Future Gohan trains the Future Warrior to become stronger than himself and his father. If the Future Warrior manages to achieve maximum friendship with both Future Gohan and Pan, a special event is triggered at Orange Star High School where Future Gohan and Pan meet. At first Pan mistakes him for his main timeline counterpart, but he tells her she is mistaken unaware that she is his daughter from another timeline. He is surprised to learn a young girl like Pan can sense Ki when she mentions that his ki feels similar to her father's and asks if she is a Saiyan. Pan offers to introduce him to her father and grandfather, with Future Gohan saying he would like to meet them, unaware they are his and Future Goku's counterparts. Neither Pan nor Future Gohan realize their familial connection. Humorously Pan considers him to be wilder and cooler than her father, even stating she wishes her father was more like him. Power ;Manga Before his eventual death, Future Gohan is arguably the most powerful warrior left on Earth. In the manga when Future Trunks attained his Super Saiyan form, he struggled against Future Gohan's base form. He is shown to be able to take on the two androids all alone. Android 17 even claims he only had to use half of his power when he killed Future Gohan. However, he states that (in the special chapter) he wished that he was just as strong as his father but it isn't an easy task, http://www.kanzenshuu.com/manga/extra/ meaning that manga FGohan was weaker than Freeza saga Goku ;Anime In the History of Trunks, Gohan seemed to have gotten stronger via Zenkai as he was able to hold his own against both androids for some time despite having one arm, unlike their last encounter in which he could not hold his own at all with both his arms. Before Future Trunks departs to the past, Future Bulma tells him that he is only about as strong as Future Gohan was at the time of his death. Video games In one of the two secret alternate endings of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Xeno Trunks interferes with Gohan's fateful battle and an emotional Xeno Trunks is almost killed. This causes Gohan's power to explode giving him more than enough power to defeat and destroy the androids, bringing peace to that timeline's Future World. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Down Burst' – A counterattack used by Future Gohan where he fires an energy sphere to the ground in order to get away from his opponents. it is Future Gohan's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Intercept' – A counterattack used by Future Gohan where he moves quickly and gets behind the opponent to deliver a kick to his chin. *'Sonic Rush' - A physical rush attack used by Future Gohan and named in Xenoverse 2. *'Masenko' – A yellow wave of ki shot from one hand on top of the other. Future Gohan uses this technique in an anime flashback and as one of his Blast 2 attacks in his base form in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (he only uses his right hand in the video game for this attack though). In the 8th Dragon Ball Z Movie, Future Trunks is shown using the Masenko with the present Gohan as Super Saiyans, suggesting that it may have been Future Gohan who taught him the move. *'Kamehameha' – A blue and white energy blast. This attack is seemingly taught to him by his father. Future Gohan uses the Kamehameha in the special when he battles the androids the second time. He also uses the Super Kamehameha variation as his Ultimate Blast in his base form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and in Dragon Ball Heroes. He uses it one-handed despite having both arms in video games, making it reminiscent to the loss of his left arm in the manga/anime. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. Future Gohan's version of the Super Explosive Wave looks very similar to Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. It is used by Future Gohan in his base form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. *'Full Power Charge' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1. *'Wild Sense' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1. *'Special Beam Cannon' – A purple and yellow ki wave shot from two fingers. He never used this technique in the anime (much less the manga, where we never even see him attempt a blast), but it is apparent that it may have been taught to him by Piccolo. Future Gohan uses this technique in the third Budokai Tenkaichi game and the second Raging Blast game while in his Super Saiyan form and in Shin Budokai 2 in his base form. *'Gekiretsu Madan' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan form. Called Hyper Masenko in Raging Blast 2. *'Fierce Combination' – Future Gohan's Ultimate Technique in video games. The attacks performed in this rush are taken from his fight with the Androids and his younger counterpart's fight with the Cell Jrs. and Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline. *'Burning Attack' – Used in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. This move is originally used by Future Trunks in the manga/anime. *'Evil Barrier' – A green energy shield, Gohan used this ability against the androids and in the third Budokai Tenkaichi game in his Super Saiyan form. *'Power up to the Very Limit' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form. Transformations Super Saiyan The ability to transform into a more powerful being, Future Gohan takes this form every time he fights the androids. It is not exactly clear at what age and how he became a Super Saiyan in the alternate timeline, but it he might have became a Super Saiyan after seeing his friends killed by the androids, as suggested by his fierce hatred towards them. He also attempted to teach the ability to Future Trunks and succeeded in the manga, but in the anime it is his death that prompts Future Trunks' transformation. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2, Future Gohan's version of the Super Saiyan form is named Future Super Saiyan, as Future Gohan and Future Trunks has this transformation, and the Saiyan Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) upon completing the second alternate ending in the story after collecting all 5 Distorted Time Eggs and completing Bardock's fight with Mira. This version of the Super Saiyan form has greater ki recovery compared to the standard Super Saiyan and Super Vegeta forms. Super Saiyan 2 Future Gohan can take this form in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Much like his present counterpart as a young adult, with the exception of lightning electricity appearing with his aura, his appearance in this form looks very similar to his appearance as a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan can take on this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in ninth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM9). Unlike Bardock and Goku, Future Gohan has two bangs, instead of just one. Potential Unleashed Like his present counterpart in the main timeline, Future Gohan has his hidden potential awakened by the Future Old Kai during the battle against Future Majin Buu in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Like [[List of playable characters in the Budokai Tenkaichi series|every other playable character in Budokai Tenkaichi 3]], Future Gohan can also get his potential unlocked by Old Kai in the Sim Dragon. This form does not change his appearance beyond gaining more prominent facial features. Fusions Future Gohan can fuse with his student Future Trunks, resulting in a powerful warrior that attends by the name of Future Gohanks. His regular design comes from Dragon Ball Heroes to appear exclusively in Dragon Ball Fusions through a special collaboration between both games. Video games appearances Future Gohan makes his first video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. He also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. His playable debut occurred in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. He later appears as playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Voice actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa *English FUNimation dub: Dameon Clarke (adult; in Dragon Ball Z & History of Trunks), Stephanie Nadolny (child; in History of Trunks), Kyle Hebert (adult; in video games) *English Ocean Group dub: Brian Dobson (adult; in Dragon Ball Z) *English AB Groupe dub: David Gasman (adult; in History of Trunks), Jodi Forrest (child; in History of Trunks) * Spanish dub (Latin American): Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Portuguese dub (Brazilian): Silvio Giraldi *French dub: Patrick Borg (adult; The History of Trunks), Brigitte Lecordier (child; in History of Trunks) *Italian dubs: Giorgio Borghetti (adult; original dub), Alessio De Filippis (young; original dub), Davide Garbolino (adult; 2003 redub), Patrizia Scianca (young; 2003 redub) *German dub: Robin Kahnmeyer (adult) Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Future Gohan vs. Future Trunks (training) (anime only) *Future Gohan vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) (training) (manga only) *Future Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 (many times before The History of Trunks) *Future Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks vs. Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 *Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 ;Dragonball Xenoverse 2 *Future Gohan and Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Future Android 16 *Future Gohan, Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3), and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Mira *Future Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 Trivia *Future Gohan is the first adult version of the character seen in both the manga and anime. *On the front cover of the special Future Gohan is already shown having lost his left arm. At first sight, this is hard to tell because Future Trunks partially covers Future Gohan, particularly where his left arm is supposed to be. This layout is applied most probably in order to evade this major spoiler, besides, the scars from that battle are also present. *After an encounter with the androids, Future Gohan received scars that looked similar to Yamcha's. His haircut even vaguely resembled the one Yamcha was seen with in his appearance during the Majin Buu arc. *Future Gohan has a monstrous appetite similar to Goku's and devours his meals very quickly. Future Bulma even says when Future Gohan has finished eating, "Yep, like father like son." Humorously, his present counterpart is shown swallowing food the same way during the Majin Buu arc in the World Tournament saga. *The manga implies that Future Gohan would not have stood a chance against the Androids, even with both arms, as Future Android 17 stated he only used less than half his full power previously. *Future Gohan presumably was the one to train Future Trunks, in the art of swordsmanship. **In Supersonic Warriors 2, Future Trunks admits to Gohan that his Future self was the one that taught Future Trunks. *Future Gohan is voiced by Dameon Clarke (Cell's voice actor) in the anime, but is later voiced by Kyle Hebert (his present timeline counterpart's voice actor) in various video games. Gallery See also *Future Gohan (Collectibles) References ru:Будущий Гохан pt-br:Gohan do Futuro es:Gohan del Futuro Alternativo Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased